Birthday flying
by LittleDreamer94
Summary: Post BD. Jacob’s birthday has arrived, and the Cullens give him a very special present. They give him his dream car and and experience that he will never forget. Thanks so much to my dear beta, Kiera lou Payne! Without her this story wouldn't be the sa


Birthday flying

**Contest****: **_Post BD. Jacob's birthday has arrived, and the Cullens give him a very special present. They give him his dream car and and experience that he will never forget. _

His heart was beating like a jack hammer, when he was turning to the path, that led to the Cullens'. Jacob was a bit angry at Bella and even Edward, because they wouldn't allow him to see Nessie that day. He knew that they were trying to hide something from him, but he had agreed to stay away from the house for a while. It was a struggle to avoid the house for even one single day.

He truly hoped, that they had a good enough reason for keeping him away. He's had a very nice day, and he had tried to force out a bit of happiness, when his dad gave him his present. It was his birthday, and the old man wanted to celebrate it in every way.

But when he saw the new radio for his Rabbit, he just hugged his dad. Everybody wanted to handle his birthday like they did every other year, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't feel that he had aged at all, and he knew it would remain that way as long as he wants it like that.

Before that change happened, he had loved this special day. For his last birthday his sisters had come down to La Push, and they went to the beach. They searched the shores together, talked a lot, and laughed at so many old memories, that his stomach started to ache.

The pack was even friendlier than usual with him, and he enjoyed it very much. But Seth's side looks bothered him. He was sure that the Cullens hadn't forgotten the day either. But what if Nessie was lost in the forest? What if she wanted to find him, and now she can't find the way back to the house? What if she fell down, or broke her leg, or…?

At that moment, when his troubled thoughts got out of control, he saw the house. As the sun was falling down over the horizon, he saw the meadow, and the beautiful girl in front of the stairs. She was as pretty as always, and it seemed like she had no blemish on her body. Jacob sighed in relief.

Of course the family was already there, a bit more excited than usual. Even Rosalie couldn't hide her smile. Bella ran up to him, and hugged him so tightly that Jacob gasped.

"I'm so happy that you could come. Very very happy birthday!" she murmured.

Edward hugged his shoulder, and he did the same. In the last year, they somehow had become friends. They both loved Nessie so much, and that brought them together. Jacob still couldn't figure out what is his present could be, but the happiness of his friends made him grin too.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your present. It's a gift mostly from Alice, Bella and me." Edward said.

"Alice?" Jacob gasped.

"Of course, silly. I still need to find a way to control my headache." She giggled, and patted Nessie's head.

"Let's see it, then!"

Jacob hugged Reneesme tightly enough but not so that it would hurt her. She had grown so much in one day, that he could hardly believe it. It wasn't natural at all, but for him nothing was - since he changed. It wasn't natural that he could love that small girl more than anything in his live, and it didn't matter if somebody wanted to separate them. He knew that he would always find his way back to her.

Edward smiled at him, and then started towards the garage – one of Jacob's favorite parts of the house. His heart started to beat even faster, when understood the family's giggle. His present was in the garage! From this point, anything could be the best present in his entire live!

"So, we thought that you just need another vehicle. I don't want to hurt you, but I do know how much you like speed, and with your Rabbit, you can't reach it."

"It's good enough in the wolf-form. It's very pleasant." He said shyly.

"Oh, come on. You'll love it. We chose it together, so don't say anything rude about it, or you'll have to face up with angry, dangerous vampires." Alice warned him, but she started to laugh before she could finish her last sentence.

Edward opened the door of the garage, and Jacob stepped in eagerly. But when he saw the amazing car in front of him , he had to lay against the wall for support. He forgot everything, even Nessie, and just stared at his dream car.

When he was a child, he could never believe that he would ever own sports car. And now here was that Audi R8, with it's aero dyamic lines, and the four circles shined in the front of it. It was black – which was Rosalie's idea, he was sure -, and when he saw it, he could feel it's power.

"What do you think?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Is it my present?" Jacob burst out.

He tried to find something else new in the garage, but other than the other expensive vehicles, there wasn't anything. He couldn't find words for it. He just stepped closer to the car, and touched it's engine's hood.

"Of course it's yours. Didn't you already find that out, from it's color?" Rose laughed from the door.

Jacob just tried to find words for his amazement, for his thankfulness, but he couldn't do anything but just stand next to this gift.

"We know it. You don't have tell us your thoughts, while I'm around you. It's a gift, and you don't have to do anything for it." Edward said friendly, and he just nodded.

"We thought you'd like to have an exciting first ride. We added some extra things to it, which you'll love." Edward gave the keys to him, and Jacob gripped them instantly.

When he opened the door, he instantly understood, what Edward meant by 'extra thing'. There were two buttons on the wheel, which were invisibly connected to the make it more faster, and he knew it. When he looked to the speedometer, he could hardly understand it's need. It was third times faster than his old Rabbit.

He loved to build that car, but he could do anything for this new one. He touched the wheel, and he could nearly feel the rumbling of the engine that was behind him.

"What does exciting mean to you?" he asked suddenly. It just hit his mind.

"You'll see. We don't want to leave you behind."

"Leave behind? It flies over your Volvo!"

"I'm not talking about the Volvo. You know Jacob, it's a special occasion for me…" Edward grinned.

Jacob gritted his teeth, and gave an unpleasant look to the Austin Martin. He wasn't so sure he could have such an easy job with it. Maybe with the noses…

"There'll be a bit of road racing in Port Angeles. Would you like to try the machine?"

Jacob nodded at once, and put one of his legs into the car. But then he heard Rose and Alice's quiet laugh.

"What's it?" he turned back.

"Nothing. But we're coming too. Just like Bella, we don't want to left out of the fun." Rose said maliciously.

Jacob didn't say anything, he just shut the door and lay back into the leather seat. He started the engine and listened to it's mild music while the others got in their cars. He was self-confident in this save car, but he had to rev the engine a bit when Bella got in her Ferrari.

When he finally rolled out of the garage, he could feel the true power of that 250 horses. He couldn't see the forest passing by next to him - it was faster than the running. The others let him reach the main road, then they suddenly surrounded him.

Bella was the first, of course. She didn't have to touch the gas pedal, her car could read her thoughts, and she was the leader in a heartbeat. Next to him was Alice, with her shiny yellow Porsche. It's polish was seeable even for the human eyes.

Rose was irritated until she found the tiniest place between Jack and the side of the road. Now she was racing with Alice. Jacob could see that she was laughing with enjoyment. In the rearview mirror, he was following Edward's moves. He was the hardest to notice. His black car fitted with the night and the road perfectly.

Jacob's got a strange kind of claustrophobe, and he tried to escape from that cage. The Audi looked like a torpedo - it could fit in every small place. He nearly rode off Alice, and started to go ahead, but suddenly she left behind Edward, and for this sign Rose slowed down behind him.

In the second, when the red BMW was being part of the line, a big container lorry turned the mountain serpentine, and rushed past them. Jacob could see the face of the driver. He turned around and stared at them until they turned the corner.

Poor man! Jacob couldn't blame him. A month ago he would have given everything to see five sports car at once. And it was clear to anyone that these cars weren't going on a bit of trip. They are in a race, just like in the movies. Jacob couldn't wait for teh starting of the real race in Port Angeles.

The lights of the city reached them in an amazing speed. They were truly flying and he just had to let out a cry when he put the car in it's sixth gear. The world was just a flash of light, but if he closed his eyes, he would hardly notice if he moved even an inch.

Before they left the first houses, Bella stopped, just like the others. Without words Edward drove to the lead postion, and the others made two lines next to him. Just one place left - next to the Ferrari. Jake took his position, and they rumbled to the night in a V form.

Edward lead them to the port where a great party had started. There were a lot of young people, from everywhere around the state. The Cullens had had the best race in the town's history. When they came into view, everybody turned towards them, mouths falling open at once.

They stopped their cars by the others, which looked like Jacob's old Rabbit next to the Cullens' cars. He opened the door, with a grin on his face. Edward laughed to himself, and as he got out of the car he raced to Bella with a shining smile on his face.

When he saw his friend, as she got out of her Ferrari, he was sure that her husband could be jealous. She was Rosalie's partner as they stood together, like supermodels. They started towards them, but then a man reached out to touch the BMW.

"Leave it or, I'll shut the door to your hand. Then we'll see how fast can you run."

Rosie's voice was low and calm. She didn't have to turn, but the man stared back at her for minutes before his friends could take him away. After that no one dared to go near them and the loud rap music filled the port.

He could see a lot of strangers, but he found one single face in the crowd – one that made him smile. The girl in the short, leather skirt waved to him, and started towards him. Jacob knew that Edward could hear his thoughts, and he didn't want to make him angry. He still loved Nessie, of course, but he just couldn't clear his mind.

That memorable ride in the Aston Martin… his furry… the world was collapsing beside him, and nothing left, just the speed… the aching after a true love, who would never leave him… or just a girl, who could make him happy again.

"Hi! It was a long time ago since we last met." The girl said friendly.

"Hi Lizzie. How are you?"

It was a pleasure to see her again. At that moment they met in the parking lot, everything was so complicated. Jacob was rough with that girl, and he had tried to imprint on her, just like before with Bella, but it just didn't work in that way. They were too beautiful, too precious in a way, that he couldn't hurt them. They may fall in love, but he would always know that somewhere there's a girl, who's his soulmate, and it wouldn't be his girlfriend. And Lizzie is in the lot.

"Very well, thanks. You look much better than the last time. I guess you found the girl you were searching for."

She wasn't angry, or disappointed. Lizzie was one of the sweetest girls he ever met, and he was sure she would be the perfect friend. But someday she'll die, and he never would. Until Nessie dies, he can't leave the Earth. He can't leave her without her guardian.

"Yes, I found her. And, are you racing, or just coming to watch?"

"I just can't miss this. Of course I'll be in my car. And in the lead." She chuckled.

"Which one is yours?"

But before she could say anything, someone yelled out loudly.

"Jake, our proud pack-leader"

He flushed with anger, and gave a deadly look to Seth. Behind the boy were all of the wolves, even the younger ones. They fitted in with this enverioment perfectly - with their leader jacket, and jeans. When people saw their muscles, which were seeable even under their shirt, they left them alone.

"Why don't you introduce your pretty girlfriend?" Asked Quil.

Jacob wanted to kill him, before he said another word. He did hope that Lizzie would take it easy, and that she wouldn't notice the pack-joke, but he couldn't be sure. He sighed and tried to make himself calm. He breathed in deep, and turned back to the girl. She was giggling and hold out her hand to Quil.

"Hi, my name's Lizzie."

"If my dear leader can't introduce us, then my name is Quil."

They shook hands, but Jacob didn't notice that his friend waited for the girls giggle, when he said his name. But nothing unusual happened. Lizzie just nodded, and then turned back to Jacob.

"Well, I guess we'll talk later. I'll see you at the race."

"I can't wait."

When the girl disappeared into the crowd, the boys started to laugh. They punched his shoulder and gave him malicious looks, which made him angry. But he didn't say anything. It was the night of the race, the speed. His night. And he wasn't going to damage it with some broken arms.

"It seems like, you're having a happy birthday."

"It was, until you turned up… " he mumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that, Jacob. We're just enjoying ourselves. We don't want to ruin your good mood. We'll have enough time for that after the race." Sam winked at him.

Jack didn't say anything, he just started towards his car. As he saw it from that distance, it was like a predator, with a smirk smile on it's face. It was made for speed, and to win. It was unbeatable, and he knew that, when he touched it's side.

A young man with a baseball cap on his head ran up to him, and spoke hurriedly:

"Get in your vehicle. The race starts in two minutes."

"How will it work?" Jacob asked the man.

"We've got this, long road, parts of the main road. We face towards Forks, and the first to reach the other end of the town, wins."

Jacob smiled a huge smile. So all of the cars will race at once, and the best will win everything. He wanted that glory, and jumped in the Audi immediately. When he shot the door, it seemed like he was in his personal room, where no one could boder him.

He turned back and patted the top of the engine. It was beautiful, just like his whole present. He couldn't get enough of it. Jack looked at the empty seat next to him. Somehow he was sure Nessie would like it. In a family, where speed is a need for living, she just must love this kind of flying. They would have the best time together. Just the two of them, this miracle and the road.

Then the same man who talked to him before, walked in front of all the cars. Jacob stepped on the clutch, and gripped the gear shifter. The smooth leader gave him even more self-confidence, and when the green flag rushed thorugh the air, he yelled.

The speed was incredible. He hadn't even counted to five yet and he his car was over 60 miles per hour. The cars just laid behind him, and he was thankful for his extremely good reflexes. He had to do his best to win the competition between the Cullens, but he was sure, that he couldn't make faults like the humans.

A guy next to him, with a really fast and expensive car, just lost his control over the machine and it rolled over several times before it stopped. Jacob prayed that he wasn't hurt, but he couldn't lay behind and watch what happened with the driver. Some kind of inner force was chasing him.

He saw Rosalie's car, the girl was just behind the rolling car. The accident was just in front of her – maybe the poor guy looked in the mirrors and saw her coming. She had to turn to avoid the crash.

He gripped the wheel tightly, when Eward came into view. He could hear the purr of the Aston Martin's engine. If he could win against Edward, he'd do the same with the others. His fingers played with the NOS buttons, but they weren't neceserry yet.

He pushed the gas pedal to the floor, and the Audi jumped forward. Edward could see him coming in the rearview mirror, and he didn't give the force easily. He did S turns, and Jacob had to watch carefully, but his car was better, and both of them knew it.

When the race left the long street, which the man had talked about, and they turned to the road, which led them to the mountains. Jacob drove the Audi in the next lane. Soon they were head to head, and his heart hammered soundly.

If he lost his control, if another car goes towards him, he just wouldn't have room to avoid a crash. Of course nothing horrible would happen to him, but he would kill himself, if any damage was done to his new car.

Without the street lamps, it was hard to see clearly. The flashing lights of his car lead the way for him, and his sharp eyes were practical too. He didn't see Edward, nor his car. He just concentrated on the road, and went forward.

He didn't even look at the speedometer, but he couldn't feel any tremble of the car. He was the master of this car, and it seemed like the vehicel itself was enjoying the ride. It did exectly what he want it to do.

He stayed on that line, and pushed down on the accelerator. He took the risk, and saw in his rearview mirror after a few minutes, and with great great surprise that Edward was really behind him. He drove to another lane, and had to blink several times to believe this.

Has he trully got a faster car than the Vanquish? It was possible, but he just couldn't get used to the idea. Then a horrible thought came into his mind. What if Edward lets him to win? What if this is part of his birthday present?

For an answer, Edward accelerated. The car moved forward, and Jacob joined in the chase. He tried to think about cheating, how the Cullens made his job too easy, to keep Edward moving. Jake just realized that the vampire can read his thoughts, and he was trying to show Jacob, that the Vanquish could be as a quick car as the Audi.

They raced together up the mountain, and when Jacob glanced in the mirrors, he could see Edward's huge grin. At last his friend was enjoying the driving, without rules. When they made the last U turn, they could see the lights of Forks. Just a few miles remained between them and the finish line.

Jacob searched for the NOS buttons, without looking away from the road. He knew that he would have to push them at exactly the right time - not too early, and not too late. He gritted his teeth, and pushed the accelerator to the floor.

When he saw the red backlights of the Porsche and far before the Ferrari's, he pushed the first button. The force that escaped from the NOS stunned him. It pushed him back in his seat, and he had to gasp for air.

In a heartbeat, he was next to Alice and then somehow he was ahead of her by just inches. He heard the breaks of the other car, but he didn't care. He juust stared forward and tried to make some kind of order of his thoughts.

He couldn't see the world around him for seconds - everything was made from colors and lights, but he couldn't make out the forms of the things. It was the weirdest thing he had ever felt. Weirder than imprinting on Nessie. He wanted to feel that again.

Jack didn't think of anything else but the speed. He punched the second button impatiently, and he let the car fly next to Bella's, and leave everything next to him behind. The rumbling of the engine filled everything - nothing existed except the road.

When he rushed past the last house of Forks, and nearly killed the man with the big green flag, he just grinned. He flew without the wings, and he didn't let anything to bother him for a long time. For a time enough that would stretch for miles.

When he was at the border, he stopped the car at a gas station. After he filled the tank, he sat back in the Audi and closed his eyes. At once he saw the smiling face of Nessie. It was nearly dawn - the girl would wake in a few hours. Enough time for the journey. Enough time for her gaurdian angel to fly home.


End file.
